


I Don't Fight for Honor (Cause We All Are Born Sinners)

by LogicalBookThief



Category: Preacher
Genre: Badass Tulip, Bisexual Tulip, Episode Tag: s01e02 See, F/F, Femslash, Missing Scene, Off-screen abuse, Tulip the Reluctant Do-Gooder, Women Being Awesome, yep that pretty much sums it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicalBookThief/pseuds/LogicalBookThief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damn Jesse's new "do-good" attitude was rubbing off on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Fight for Honor (Cause We All Are Born Sinners)

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got into AMC's Preacher (it's like the second coming of the dearly departed Constantine for me) and am bemoaning the lack of fic, which I hope will change. 
> 
> In the meantime, I'm posting this little idea that popped into my head. I half-expected something like this to occur in the latest episode; Tulip looked like she wanted to punch Clive in his face when he yelled at that woman, and queen that she is, she could have messed him up. SO...I wrote that scenario.

Tulip O'Hare was no knight in shining armor. Frankly, it seemed like a terrible, thankless gig anyway, so that suited her just fine.

That wasn't to say she didn't have a moral code of sorts. Not as stringent as the one Jesse was currently trying to impose on himself and would surely fail to adhere to, hell no - however, there _were_ definitely a few things that grated on her nerves.

Chief among them, being a violent dick towards ladies just trying to do their job. And the way Clive was handling that Lacey woman as they headed upstairs had Tullip sending him the most venomous look she had in stock.

She had seen Lacey around at Mosey's, probably chatted with her round the poker table a couple times, but they were hardly friends. Hardly acquaintances, even. By that reasoning, Lacey's business was none of hers, yet the racket upstairs that began soon after her and Clive ascended had her grinding her teeth. And before she even knew what she was doing, she was collecting her winnings, quitting the game, and stomping upstairs with a cold beer in tow.

Damn Jesse's new "do-good" attitude was rubbing off on her.

She found the room with the source of the racket and kicked open the door, reveling in the squawk of terror this elicited.

"Who the fuck is-" Clive yelled, a growl bursting from his throat when he saw. _"You."_

"Happy to see me?" Tulip waved cheerily. She was really speaking to Lacey, who had sat up cautiously to watch the events play out. Her hair and clothes were mussed, and she didn't appear _too_ worse for wear, aside from the bruise blooming on her forearm.

"Just booked me a room tonight," Tulip replied to Clive's unfinished question. "This one, as a matter of fact. So I'm gonna need you to vacate the premises."

Mouth curling, Clive spat out, "We ain't done yet."

"Oh, I think she's had about as much as can stand of you." Tulip winked at the other woman, tossing her the beer. Lacey caught it effortlessly.

Clive was seething at that point. "Ya know, I've had enough of you and your _shit_ for one night, bitch-"

He made the fatal mistake of lunged towards her - and a moment later he was on the ground, Tulip's shoe poised on top of his throat.

"Look, I figured you've had a rotten day, need to blow off some steam. There's other ways of doing that. But," and here she smiled sweetly, all teeth and malice, "If you wanna roughhouse, I'll rough you up. Whaddya say?"

Suffice to say, he didn't stick around too long. Ran from the room with his tail between his legs and his pants around his ankles. Tulip was slightly sad to miss the chance of fully kicking his ass.

"You alright?"

Lacey nodded, her gratitude evident, even though she followed up by saying, "You didn't have to do that."

"I'll take that as a thank you," said Tulip wryly.

"What I mean is, you don't seem the type," Lacey replied, lips quirked bemusedly.

Tulip grinned, guilty as charged.

"Didn't ya hear, honey? Got myself a shiny new soul, baptized by St. Custer himself."

Lacey snorted so hard she had to grasp the edge of the bed. "Shame," she chuckled. "Gonna miss your sinning days. Only way to have fun 'round these parts."

Mischief shimmering in her eyes, Tulip admitted, "Well, the devil ain't done with me yet."

The other woman looked delighted to hear it. "And she's dying for a decent drink," Tulip went on. "My old drinking buddy's too busy with his head up God's ass to keep me company nowadays. How about you, honey? Want to see which one of us can hold more whiskey?"

"I'd love to," Lacey said before she shrugged, regretfully. "'Fraid I'm still on the clock, though. And a girl's gotta eat."

"Can't have you going hungry, no," Tulip conceded, although she was disappointed. She had hours to kill before re-proposing her offer to Jesse and she was now quite keen on showing this lady a good time.

An idea occurred, so chivalrous it was no wonder she hadn't thought of it earlier.

"Tell you what - I made a killin' at the poker table tonight. Suppose I buy you the night off."

Lacey raised a brow, surprised but interested.

Tulip smirked. "Care to go cause some trouble?"

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Regina Spektor's song, "Your Honor"
> 
> Lemme know what you thought down below!


End file.
